


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by SkywingMage



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mutual Pining, Pining Callum (The Dragon Prince), Pining Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum, the dragon prince modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywingMage/pseuds/SkywingMage
Summary: Modern AU where Callum and Rayla are college students
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one just for fun to pass the time, but I thought about sharing it.  
> About the title... I just had too (I might change it) And, yes, there’ll always be a Taylor Swift hint in my fics.
> 
> Have a nice reading !
> 
> Next Dragon Prince work: In Exile https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247837

Rayla was on her way to the locker room to get ready for her match when she was caught up by a light coming from the nearest room. 

She had no idea why she was so curious about it, but stepped into the classroom anyway. Papers, paints and drawings were scattered throughout the walls and tables. The room was empty, except for a boy who was so emerged in his notebook he didn't notice when she approached his table.

\- Why are you here all alone ? - she dared to ask. The boy, caught by surprise, jumped in his own seat. 

\- Wow ! - he exclaimed - Don't sneak up on me like that, please. You creeped me out ! 

\- I'm so sorry ! It wasn't intended.

The boy looked at her and laughed roughly. Rayla had already seen him around the halls whenever she came with her college's team to a fencing match. She had never talked to him though. 

He did have the most dazzling green eyes she has ever seen. 

\- Hello ? - he waved a hand at her face - Are you still there ? 

\- Oh, um, yeah - she said quickly - Just lost in thought 

\- I noticed - the boy grinned and Rayla felt herself blush

\- So, - she looked away from him and pretended to be scanning the art classroom - you didn't answer my question. Why are you here all alone ? Everyone is going to the match.

\- I'm not really into sports. I'm just killing time for my little brother to call me so I can pick him up at school. 

\- Oh... - Rayla tried to hide her disappointment and schooled herself for feeling such thing - So you just stay here and draw. Don't you get bored with the silence?

\- Not really, no. I think, for me, the silence is another kind of instrument of art. Sometimes, I can get things together and let it all out through my drawings. 

\- It helps you to think.

\- It helps me to clear my head. 

\- Those are very good - she nodded to his sketchbook 

\- Thanks.

\- I'm Rayla by the way - she extended a hand, the boy accepted it

\- I know.

\- You do ? - her heart began to race 

\- Of course. I may not be into sports, but I know who you are. The youngest fencer to join the team of Xadia University. - Rayla blushed more - People talk, but I'm a close friend of the captain of the Katolis team, he talks a lot about the fencers of your team, mostly about you.

\- Only bad things I hope.

\- The worst of things.

Both ended up laughing. 

The boy's phone rang. 

\- Hey, Ez - Rayla listened to a second voice speaking - Alright, I'm on my way.

The boy rose and began to pack his pencil and sketchbook.

\- Sorry, I gotta go. I have to pick up my brother - he slung the strap of his bag over a shoulder and looked at her, what send shivers through all her body - It was nice officially meeting you, Rayla.

\- You too - she hesitated, but then said : - Perhaps I will see you in the next match ? 

\- Perhaps - he said, smiling on his way to the door. The boy stopped abruptly and returned with his right hand extended to her, the other holding the strap of his bag - Sorry, I'm Callum.

\- Nice meeting you, Callum - she smiled and held his hand. Rayla felt rays of electricity where he touched her hand 

\- See you around - he turned towards the door and glanced at her one more time - Good luck in the match.

He left before she could say something back. Rayla let out a breath she didn't know was holding back. 

She glanced over the watch on the far side wall.

\- Shit ! - she stormed herself out of the room and ran through the corridors, releasing all the adrenaline of her encounter with Callum.

Callum parked in front of his brother's school. He spotted Ezran seated on the grass with a brunette girl, both were laughing. 

Callum picked up his phone and called Ezran. He watched as his brother answered the phone.

\- I'm here. Right in front of the school's entrance.

\- Where ? - Callum saw Ezran stand up and look around, until his eyes fixed on the car - Nevermind, I see you.

He hanged up the phone, said goodbye to the girl and walked to the car.

\- Hey - Callum said when Ezran got in the car

\- What's up ?

\- Who is that ? - Callum nodded to the girl 

\- That's Ellis, she's new at school. Her family moved in only a few months ago. 

\- Does she want a ride ? 

\- I asked her before you arrived, but she said her father was on his way.

\- Okay. Ready to go ?

\- Please, I'm exhausted 

\- Seat belt - Ezran rolled his eyes at him - Look, I don't wanna get called out by dad because you weren't with your seat belt on. 

\- But also because dad would totally confiscate your car. Don't worry, I don't wanna lose my ride. 

\- So it's all about your personal interest, hun ? 

\- Totally - Ezran looked at him, grinning. - But just till I get my license 

Callum shook his head and started the car and drove through the streets. 

\- Where are Soren and Claudia ? - Ezran asked after a few minutes 

\- Fencing match at college today.

\- Why aren't you there ?

\- You know how I hate those things.

\- Whom is Soren dueling against ?

\- Xadia University. 

\- Again ?

\- Yeah. They're really good.

\- That's the team with the youngest fencer, right ?

\- Yeah - Callum repeated and remembered the short time he talked to Rayla - I met her today, actually. 

\- Really ? How's she like ? Just like Soren has described or completely different ?

\- I don't know, I didn't speak to her for more than 15 minutes, but she seemed nice. Despite the fact she sneaked up on me, scaring me out.

\- Yeah, she's seems cool. - Callum shook his head, smiling

They arrived at the far side of the city, where the most luxurious neighborhood was. They lived in a house made of glass, wood and stone with a view of a lake. Home sweet home. 

Harrow was Ezran’s father and Callum's stepfather and mayor of Katolis. Callum' and Ezran's mother, Sarai, was a simple and fierce woman, graduated in Law, who worked at the police department as commissioner. She met Harrow during a conference and they ended up falling in love and getting married. 

During an operation, a dangerous one, Sarai was shot and didn't resist. It happened a year after Ezran's birth, Callum was five. Their aunt, Amaya, who also worked at the police department, was promoted and now occupied the job of commissioner. 

Callum used to feel a bit out of place in the huge manor. After losing his birth father when he was only two years old and then his mother, he felt alone, even if he had Ezran. Harrow always treated him like Callum was his own son, and always showing and demonstrating the same love and caring and attention he did to Ezran. 

For many years, Callum felt awkward when close to Harrow, to a point he called him by his first name. Eventually, that awkwardness vanished and Callum caught himself calling Harrow "dad" or "father". Harrow smiled fondly at him and said he didn't mean to take his birth father's place, never. But that he has always seen Callum as his son and that he loved him very much.

Since that day, Callum felt comfortable inside the house and around Harrow. 

When he and Ezran stepped inside the house, Harrow came like a hurricane, hugging them both.

\- Boys ! - he said - How has your day been ?

\- Exhausting - Ezran said right away 

\- Normal, nothing to complain about. - Callum answered, and it was true

\- Alright - he looked into his sons' eyes and said : - I have an important meeting in an hour with Viren. All I ask you is to not throw a party when I'm gone. 

\- Never - Callum answered 

\- Oh, I'm not worried about you, Callum. - He glanced at Ezran - It's with you I'm worried about.

\- I won't do it this time, dad. I promise. 

The last time Ezran said that, he managed to throw a pool party with almost 100 people. What left Callum with a big headache and Ezran grounded for two weeks and cleaning up the mess.

\- Keep an eye on your brother, Callum.

\- I will.

Once in his room, Callum dropped his bag on the wooden floor and went to take a shower. 

He tried not to let it show, but he was really stressed out. He would have an Art History exam in the upcoming week and his first official encounter with Rayla kept coming and going into his head.

He put on old pants and an old red shirt and sat by his desk to study when his phone rang. Callum unlocked it and saw a message from Claudia. It was a picture of the gymnasium and the sayings :  
"Soren is gonna kick their asses ! Where are you ?"  
"Home" he sent "Big exam next week, have to study" 

He put his phone aside, turned on the computer and took his notebook from the bag. He had an hour of peace and quietness until Ezran burst into the room.

\- Ez, for the millionth time, knock first ! 

\- Were you doing something illegal ? 

\- What ? No ! 

\- Than I don't see what's the matter.

\- Privacy, Ezran. Space. What do you want ? I have to study.

\- I'm just looking for something.

\- What is it ?

\- Bait.

\- Bait ? Your frog ? You lost your frog ?

\- I didn't lose him. Sometimes he leaves my room by himself to wander around. 

\- Yeah, right. - he looked suspiciously at Ezran - I haven't seen him here.

\- He likes to play hide and seek. 

\- Whatever - Callum rose from his chair - I'm going to help you

They searched in the entire room. Suddenly, Ezran heard a small groan inside of Callum's wardrobe.

\- How in the hell did he get in there ?! 

\- Hey, Bait ! Maybe I left a small crack on it opened this morning - Ezran said calmly 

\- Hang on - Callum stretch out a hand, the other on the bridge of his nose - You entered my room when I wasn’t here ?

\- What ? I come here often. Bait and I like to wander around the house and your room is our favorite spot.

\- Why is that ? - Callum looked around his own room. Paints, canvas, papers and other art supplies filled the room, floor to ceiling. 

\- It has the best view - Ezran pointed out to he massive window that covered an entire wall. It had a view of the lake. It was beautiful.

\- Look, Ez. You know I love you, but you need to respect my personal space, okay ? We've talked about boundaries. You're 16, I'm sure you have your own. Would you like if I walked into your room whenever I pleased?

\- Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Callum.

\- It's fine, just ask me alright ?

\- Alright.

There was a knock on the door.

\- Boys, I'm leaving to the City Hall. - he checked on his watch - I'll be back around 20:00. There's dinner in the fridge, but if you want to order something else, there's no problem. Callum, you're in charge.

\- Yes, sir - Callum smiled at his stepfather 

Harrow stepped inside the room and hugged his sons before he left.

\- No, parties - he told by the door

\- So - Ezran looked at Callum - can we order pizza ?

Callum chuckled and messed Ezran's hair. 

\- Great match today, Rayla.

Rayla was in the passenger's seat looking through the window as Runaan drove. 

\- Thanks. I have an excellent coach. 

\- That was all on you. When we get home, we shall celebrate.

Rayla smiled and turned back to the window. 

The match was challenging. The captain of the Katolis team was a great fencer. What got her a really good time and quite of a match that she ended up winning. 

But what really kept her mind occupied was her meeting with Callum. Rayla has always admired him from a distance, but now she was glad she got to introduce herself to him. His green eyes were stuck in her head. The way he held the pencil while drawing, how he frowned just a bit while doing it. 

Rayla sighed and stared at her reflection at the window. She had a silly smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you’re good.
> 
> I’ll update this one as soon as I can, but I need inspiration to keep writing the story and I barely have free time to do it, because college is taking a lot of it. But I’ll add chapter 2 - I already wrote the draft - as soon as possible. 
> 
> Stay safe ❤️


End file.
